Alone and Dying
by Nytiri
Summary: Sorry this story has been discontinued... For now, I WILL be putting it up on Quotev later on... Here is the link to my account /theROTGqueen It won't be there now, but later on it will c:
1. The prank gone wrong

Sometimes life isn't life without fighting for it. I live by this, but I don't think I can stand to live by it after the fight with Pitch. I always thought, me, THE Jack Frost, would be seen by at least one kid. Jamie and all his friends believed in me during the fight with Pitch, but once it was over, they stopped. Jamie was the only one who could see me and believes in me. It makes me believe that they thought that I was a figure of their imagination. The problem is, I don't know whether to fight, or to give up.

I was on my way to Jamie's house thinking this when I thought of the most ridiculous things, getting deeper and deeper into my thoughts as I was flying. My thoughts have been getting scarier and scarier as the kids stopped believing in me. Of course, the Guardians didn't know about the kids starting to not see me, but I didn't want to tell them because… Well, I was too scared to. I didn't know what their reactions would be, so I didn't tell them. But, I have to admit I was starting to get worried that in a couple of days… Jamie wouldn't see me either…

Bad thoughts plagued my mind as I thought of this, _being alone, no one wanting me, the guardians casting me out, and no one caring that I was hurting…_

\- 5 minute time skip -

By the time I got to Jamie's I had a feeling, in my belly as North would say, that something bad was going to happen… I didn't know what was going to happen, but if I was getting a bad feeling in my belly then it wasn't anything good…

I got to Jamie's window and like usual Jamie was sitting there on his bed, watching a new movie that just came out I think it was called Transformers or something like that. I pushed open the window and jumped inside, then I slipped in right next to Jamie.

"Hey kiddo what are you watching?"

I looked at Jamie waiting for an answer, but he just continued to stare at the T.V like I wasn't even there. I was starting to get worried, and I was starting to hear that voice in the back of my head…

 **He can't hear you Jack… He can't see you, and he'll never see you again. Let alone believe in you…**

I tried to calm down my heart rate and my breathing, then I tried again…

"So kiddo what do you want to do today, go sledding, build a snow man, have a snow ball fight, or we could go bug Bunny… Which do you prefer?"

I looked over at him waiting for him to pick, but not giving me an answer I started to panic… But then I thought maybe he's just deciding which one to do, so I waited a little bit longer. But then I realized, he wasn't going to answer me…

"Jamie can you…"

I reached over to put my hand on his shoulder, but instead of settling on it my hand went right threw him. Then that feeling came over me as if my soul was being ripped in half, and I ripped my hand backwards and fell off the bed in the process. I was breathing hard, my hands were shaking my whole body was shaking, I couldn't even move.

Then that voice started talking all over again, and this time it wouldn't stop. I couldn't tune him out, so I just sat there and listened…

 **You see Jack he doesn't hear you, he doesn't see you, and he doesn't believe in you… He was the last believer you had, and now that he's gone… No one believes in you. Not a single soul, all the other spirits hate you. And the guardians only hang around you because they have to, and Bunny he'll never love you… He'll only continue to see you as a little, no good, selfish, inconsiderate, brat. That's what they see you as Jack, that's all they'll ever see you as Jack. Just give up Jack, it's no use… Give in to the darkness Jack, you'll be happier there…**

That's when I decided it was time to do the right thing, the one thing that would end this…


	2. The Explanation

Bunny's P.O.V

I was jus' gettin' back to da' Warren afta' a successful flowa'-seed hunt, an' I believe it wen' quite well. I foun' some blue daisies, yellow daffodils, an' some orange sunflowa's. They weren't very normal colors, or flowa's, an' that's why I decided ta go find 'em. Wha' I hoped was tha' Jack _was_ in my Warren…. Yup, I said it. I E. Aster Bunnymund wanted ta see Jack Frost in my Warren… Why? 'Cause believe it or no', I was fallin' in _**love**_ wit' da obnoxiously cute ankle bita'. It all started afta Jack told me 'is memories of 'is past life, and how 'e became a Guardian.

Yup, but da worst parts of lovin' jack are **one** – 'm not sure if 'e loves me back or no' **two** – I 'ave ta see 'im every time 'e comes ta da Warren, or when we 'ave a guardian meetin' (which is a lot might I mind ya) an' **three** – 'e's a virgin… Which might no' be a big deal ta other people, but it is a big, _big,_ **big** deal ta me. Why? 'Cause I'm a Pooka, so I ca' smell the aphrodisiac (food, drug, potion, or other agent that arouses sexual desire) comin' off 'im, an' it smells soooooo good… I really wan' da little FrostBite in my life an' I'm hopin' 'e agrees… I say dis ta ya 'cause I really want ta ask 'im out on Valentine's Day… Which might I mind ya is one month away, dis is why I've been collectin' strange flowa's an' such… It's 'cause he 'as a favorite flowa' an' I'm not too sure wha' it is, so I'm collectin' a whole bunch ta find out. Anyway, I was back a' da Warren, when all o' a sudden I 'ear Jamie callin' my name…

Jamie's P.O.V

I watched Jack's reaction when he flew off after my prank, and it wasn't a very good one… It was meant to be a harmless prank, but Jack's reaction broke my heart. He looked so scared, and…. Broken…. I decided I had to tell one of the guardians before Jack got out of hand, but I wasn't sure **who**. North would probably be really mad and angry at the fact I did this, and probably give me coal in my stocking… So, **not him**. Then there's Tooth… She would probably freak out and start rabbling about everything that could go wrong, and probably be sad, mad, and frustrated at the same time…. **Nope**. Then there's Sandy, he would probably be upset with me, **but** he would be nice about it, **but** I probably wouldn't be able to understand what he's saying…. **So…. No.** The only person left is…. **Oh no…. Bunny.** But, he would understand and go after Jack instead of wasting his time screaming at me, freaking out, or trying to speak English to me. So, he was my best bet, so that's where I went.

Bunny's P.O.V

I 'eard Jamie screamin' my name, so I ran as fast as I could over ta where 'e was. 'E was runnin' until I got ta 'im, in which 'e stopped an' started pantin'…

"Ya a'right kid? Is Pitch back, I'll beat 'im right back inta' 'is hole where 'e belongs!"

"Not…. *pant*….. What*pant pant*… Here for…"

I looked back at da kid an' sensed tha' 'e wasn't frightened, or scared, 'e looked more worried an' upset…

"Wha's da matta' Kid…? Ya okay?"

"I'm Fine….. It's Jack who I'm worried about…."

I felt my eyes bulge out of my head when 'e said Jack was da one 'e was worried abou', my heart was poundin' a mile a minute, an' I felt a plague of worry wash over me ready ta go berserk…

"Wha' do ya mean Jack's in trouble?! Is 'e hurt!? Is 'e okay?!"

Jamie was tryin' ta answer me bu' 'e was still pantin' an' tryin' ta catch 'is breath, so I grabbed him by 'is shoulders an' shook 'im while screamin'.

"SPIT IT OUT KID!"

"I was playing a prank on Jack…"

"Okay…"

"And it was meant to be harmless like the rest of our pranks against each other, but I might've took it too far…"

"What do you mean 'you took it too far'?"

"I might've pretended that I couldn't…. Well…"

Jamie started shufflin' 'is feet, an' wouldn't look me in da eye.

" **What did ya do kid?!** "

"I acted like I couldn't see him, and I projected a hologram to make him go through me… Pretend wise…. Hehe (p.s. sorry, can't do a nervous laugh very well….)"

My eyes went wide from what Jamie just said, an' he was right 'e took it too far…

"Ya stay here an' think about what you've done, while I go an' find Jack… **Ya understand?** "

"Yes…."

Jamie looked down sadly, an' shuffled 'is feet. He then sat down, an' started ta think…

"I'll be right back, an' DON'T MOVE!"

I 'ad ta start yellin' 'cause I was already flyin' out of my Warren, an' straight where Jack would be… 'Is Lake. 'Is **Home**.


	3. I'M SORRY! :(

I'M SORRY!

I really am, but I don't really use this site any more…

I've started using another site, and it's a lot easier to update. It's a lot easier to upload new stories, and it's just easier period.

It's called: Quotev

It's completely FREE and you don't need an account to read the stories…

I'm sorry, but my stories are going to be moved over to there… So, if you want to read these stories still that's where they'll be.

I'm sorry for the long wait, I had to make sure it was a good enough site for something like this.

Thank you if you understand, and if you're mad at me you have EVERY right to be. But, I'm still going to write these stories, just on another site.

They'll be under the name of Eliza, and the profile picture is the same. And, the stories are going to have the same name/title.

The only thing that will be put up here, are going to be VERY graphic chapters that I can't put up on Quotev.

You're friend,

Nytiri 3

I'm still VERY SORRY


End file.
